Harry and the Wand of Ice
by MoonySplash
Summary: Takes place in Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. After the supposed death of his godfather Sirius Black, Harry is obducted from Hogwarts. Sirius dies and ends up in the Great Beyond or Heaven with James and Lily Potter.
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

"Hello everyone I will be your D.A.D.A. substitute teacher for today." said a tall, rough looking man by the name of Sirius Black.

"Today we are going to learn about the 3 unforgivable curses. If you ever perform one of these curses on another human being you will be sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban he alleged.

"Oh never mind, I was never good at the whole "teaching" thing, and was never fit to be an Auror either. Well anyway what brings you all here?" Sirius forces a small, black, stuffed dog in the front row to raise a paw.

"Yes Mr. Pookie?" He asks. All of a sudden Lily and James potter rushed into the room.

"Sirius Black!" Lily proclaimed loudly

"We left you alone in our house for 20 minutes and you transformed it into a school for your stupid stuffed dog!" Sirius picked up Mr. Pookie and hugged him close to his chest and then responded

"How dare you call Mr. Pookie that?" Lily shouted,

"Well he is!"

"It's okay Mr. Pookie she didn't mean it" He calmly muttered to the stuffed dog.

"Yes I did!" Lily shouted even louder. James finally broke up the fight by saying in a loud but clear, pleading voice

"Come on Sirius we need you! It's Harry."


	2. Two Mirrors

**Chapter 2 - Two Mirrors**

As soon as Sirius heard the words "It's Harry" he immediately stopped what he was doing, grabbed James and Lily's arms and ran out the door practically dragging them behind him. He finally let go of them and found himself forgetting what he was doing for a moment. Then, remembering, he started picking up speed again and headed towards his house.

When the threesome arrived at Number 12 Grimwald Place Sirius quickly dashed inside and started searching for his small mirror. He eventually found it and smiled happily at it. "So that's where your old mirror got to!" exclaimed James. "Where's mine?" Sirius's smile faded. "I gave it to Harry about a month before..." his words seemed to drift off into thin air.

"Well anyway" he said "what's the news on Harry" "Well" said Lily after recuperating from the whole "mirror" episode. She took a deep breath, sat down on an old floral chair and then explained. "Well as you know James and I were going on a walk to checkup on Harry at the mirror down in Central Hall. When we got there we saw Harry, as usual, hanging out with his friends Hermione and Ron." "It appeared they were studying" James added. "Yes, well, anyway, on with the point. They were "studying" and all of a sudden a large dark cloud covered the entire grounds.

We saw that there were Dementors everywhere, but weren't afraid because as you know Harry and most of his classmates could produce very nice Patronuses. You know after all those D.A. meetings." "Yes" Sirius piped up. "After the Dementors appeared" James said "Dumbledore had all the students head back into the Castle and up to their dormitories. Now since Ron and Hermione are Prefects they had to leave Harry behind and go gather up the rest of the Gryffindor students."

"When Harry was left alone" Lily continued, for James was not a great storyteller for a long period of time. "One of those foul creatures somehow crept into the Gryffindor common room and grabbed Harry. No one was witness to this. We saw the dementor fly out the window with him screaming 'Help! Ron! Hermione! Professor Dumbledoooooooooore!'

And then the screen on the mirror went blank." Sirius was silent. He held the mirror tight in one hand and Mr. Pookie in his other, both of them hugged tightly to his chest. He just sat there, in the corner on the floor, without showing one facial expression, just a blank, I can't believe something like that could happen face.

**Please send reviews!**


	3. Where's Harry?

**Ch. 3**

"Have you seen Harry?" asked a tall, red-headed boy with freckles, around the age of fifteen.

"No, not since we left him by the big oak tree, when those evil dementors came," answered a girl, with brown wavy hair, also around the age of fifteen.

The two of them were sitting in there favorite chairs, by the fire, in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room trying to figure out where their friend could have gone. Their names were Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger and they were Harry Potter's two best friends.

"Maybe we should search the castle" said Ron.

"Or ask Professor Dumbledore if he's seen him" added Hermione. Ron nodded and they got up, climbed out of the portrait hole, and headed of towards Dumbledore's office.

On their way they passed a few other Gryffindors, including their friend Neville Longbottom and Ron's sister Ginny. Neither of them claimed to have seen Harry so they continued on. When Hermione and Ron reached Dumbledore's office, Professor Albus Dumbledore himself was standing by the large stone gargoyle about to enter. He looked worried but once he saw Ron and Hermione he looked a little more relived.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly, I've been looking everywhere for you two." said the headmaster with a slight grin. "Where have you been?"

"We've been searching the grounds for Harry, Professor," replied Ron.

"Oh yes" said Dumbledore "about Harry." He muttered the words "chocolate frog" and led them into his office.

"Please sit" he apprehended while pointing to two very fine, comfortable looking golden chairs lined with dark, almost navy blue, velvet cushions.

Once they were seated he spoke again, "it seems to me that Mr. Potter has disappeared." He looked at them both for a brief second and then continued. "From my understanding, he was somehow abducted from the Hogwarts grounds. Of course he couldn't have apparated, nor could his captor, that is, within the foundation of our school. So he somehow either escaped on his own-."

"But he would never do that Professor Dumbledore," butted in Hermione.

"Yes, I know that, that is why I assume that some being with the abilities to fly and open wizard-locked windows kidnapped Mr. Potter," replied Dumbledore.

"But who?" Exclaimed Ron.

"Or what," added Hermione in a tone so close to a whisper that you had to strain you ears to hear what she was going to say next, "a dementor."

"Yes, I believe so" agreed Dumbledore "a dementor." As soon as Ron heard this he jumped in his seat, not even beginning to feel the pain or fear Harry was enduring right at that very moment.


	4. A Girlish Voice

**Chapter 4 : A Girlish Voice**

Thud. Harry landed on the ground and sat there, his arms throbbing from the long flight and struggle. He was thinking to himself,

'how did a dementor make it into the castle?'

'Why couldn't he fight it off?' There was some sort of power over him then and it had been controlling his wand, so he was unable to perform a good Patronus.

Now, the dark hooded creatures were multiplying. Harry had not noticed that they were slowly coming together to form a circle around him, sort of like the way the Death Eaters had in his 4th year. 'I wonder…' thought Harry, but was interrupted by the sound of a loud horse about to charge.

He quickly found the source of the neighing. To his right stood a very creepy, tall, black, devilish, almost gothic looking horse.

Upon it sat the darkest wizard of them all, Lord Voldemort. He looked as if he had recently been dug out of a grave. He was covered with dirt, pale as a ghost, nearly bald, except for two small hairs on the top of his head, which were barely visible with all the grime. Harry gazed up at him in fright, his scar burning harder than it ever had before. He clutched his wand tightly in his right hand and slowly stood up.

"Ah, Mr. Harry Potter, how nice of you to join us" said Voldemort in a tone that sounded a slight bit girlish to Harry.

"What happened to your death eaters?" Harry demanded.

"Well that's none of your business is it Potter? But perhaps I shall tell you before your death is final." He responded in an even more girlish tone. Harry looked at the ground his scar burning even more than it had before. It now surged with pain so intense that he could hardly bear it. All of a sudden his wand flew out of his hand and he fell once again to the ground, this time knocking his head on a large rock. Harry was bearing so much pain now that he was somehow growing weaker. He scrambled around and found his wand, picked it up, stood up, and once again confronted Voldemort.

"What do you want with me?" he said "and what's with the dementors?" he added in a sarcastic tone.

"Well isn't it obvious I have brought you here to kill you?" said he.

"Well no, considering I've escaped your last five attempts" responded Harry, again with a sarcastic voice.

"Well this time I WILL succeed!" shouted the Dark Lord. His voice was slowly shifting back to normal.

"Sure" said Harry mockingly after rolling his eyes. Inside he was completely terrified, though he wouldn't show it.

"Okay" he said "then where are your death eaters? and what's with the dementors?"

"Fine, I'll tell you" said Voldemort, sounding malicious and pleased at the same time.

"Well after Black died, Pettigrew turned against me and I had to kill him. So after I did, all of my followers left me and I have yet to hunt them down and kill them too, but for the time being I have put a charm on all the dementors to do as I say."

"But I thought charms only worked on people and animals" interrupted Harry.

"Mine work on everyone and everything, and that's all you need to know" replied Voldemort. "Now for your death, you should be happy" he said "you will soon be joining you dear Mother, Father, and Godfather."

After that being said, Lord Voldemort rose his wand.


End file.
